


I Caught Them Barking at the Moon

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Always a Girl Damian [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fem/always a girl Damian, mention of prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dami's 18 now and more than willing to go undercover. Jason's less than happy with the decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Caught Them Barking at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super super happy with this but. Here it is.

He's walking down to the corner to check on the girls who work there, like he always does on patrol, when he sees her. She's dressed in sequins and sparkles, completely the opposite of something he'd expect to see her in ever.

And he's pissed.

When she looks at him, it's from underneath her lashes. "Hey there, stranger."

"Oh, Delilah! This is the guy we were telling you about," a blonde, Jackie, said as she came over. "He takes better care of us than our, uh, employer does."

And Dami looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Really? Do you get anything in return for it?"

"No." And with that, he has to walk away. His mind is reeling because Dami is in a corset and a mini skirt, looking hot and he's not quite sure he wants to keep his hands off of her. But he's going to, because she deserves better than that.  _Better than me_.

* * *

 

After patrol and a quick shower, he's in sweats on his bed, cleaning his gun. She doesn't hide the fact that she comes in, but then again he had turned off the sensors around her usual window weeks ago to save them some headaches.

"What the fuck were you doing out there?"

She sat down on the bed, taking her boots off, ignoring him for a moment.

"If there's a gang that needs taking down, have B talk to me. I--you. You don't have to do that." And he feels himself starting to shake but he stops himself.

"Because everything is about saving Gotham," she snarled out. "Maybe I wanted to make my own money. Maybe I wanted to sleep around. Ever think about _that_ , Todd? Maybe I wanted _you_ to not recognize me and to fuck my brains out."

"Yeah, cuz my nightlife consists of picking up hookers that look like you and fucking them. Get over yourself." The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them. He loved her prideful side. In all honesty, he wasn't sure how much of her there would be without it.

She was silent for a minute before she stood up. "Fine. I'll get over myself. Hell, I'll get over _you_ if you tell me that you don't love me."

And the silence falls between them. They're looking at each other's and he has all these words that he wants to say-- _I can't say that because of course I fucking love you. I just don't want us to fall apart. I need you in my life. Need you, Dami. And you're eighteen now, and we could do this if we wanted to, but you deserve someone your own age. Deserve a little bit of normalcy. You deserve someone who you know will always be around._

She needs to hear _something_ because the longer she stands there, the more she gets worried. She'd been almost certain--what kind of guy spends your fucking period with you? The guy who's number one priority after civilians is to make sure you're not dead again? And what about all the nights where she was having an identity crisis and he was there, fucking there for her, telling her that she wasn't just a last name, she was whoever she wanted to be? Did all of the times that they were there for _each other_ after nightmares about _Hell_...

"Did none of it matter?" she asked after a moment. "Did you just decide one day that it'd be okay to... To play with my feelings? Because, I have them, Todd." She was _almost_  starting to cry, and she brought the heel of her palms up to stop it.

And she was finding it hard to breath and it wasn't just from the corset, and she was trying to figure out how she'd get home like this, when she felt his warm hands wrapping around her wrists and bringing her own hands down. He kisses her, on the lips for the first time in forever, and his hands are at her back, undoing the corset's zipper.

"Dami, I…” and he actually sucks with confessions. It’s the words, really. He could write them out in no time flat, could write poetry about her, but it’s saying them out loud that causes his chest to seize up. The last time he felt this strongly about someone was towards _Bruce_ , in a familial way, when he was first taken in. But now, he’s standing there, in front of half dressed Dami, tongue-fucking-tied.

He leans forward. Kisses her softly. Hopes that’s enough.

They stumble back onto the bed, Dami on top. He slides his fingers through her hair, watching her lean into his touch.

He doesn’t want to ruin things with her. Doesn’t want their first time to be in one of his safe houses, in the heat of the moment, his guns and fucking _cleaner_ still on the bed.

Her hands are resting on his chest as she looks down at him and whatever _this_ is, fluttering about in her chest, it feels like _fear_. “Is there something wrong with me?”

He pulls her close to him. “No, it’s not you, baby bat, you’re perfect, alright?” He’s talking into her hair but she hears, squeezes his arms in return. “Let’s go get you cleaned up though.” He scoops her up and takes her into the bathroom, setting her on the counter. They’re quiet as he takes out all of the bobby pins in her hair and he finds makeup remover from Kory (Dami hopes, at least) in the cabinet below. She could do it herself and he knows that, but they both like this. The bathroom is quiet, no disruptions. No other Bat banging around. No Titus trying to get in between them, or Alfred the cat climbing up on Jason. In this quiet, she’s finally calmed down and he looks alright, though that isn’t saying much.

“Are you going to take a shower?” he asks when he’s done removing all of the makeup.

“I was thinking about it. Are you going to join me?” She doesn’t know why she even bothers asking. His hair was still ever so slightly wet when she came in and now it was completely dry. He still smelled like his soap. She's not even sure that they'd both fit under the spray.

“Sorry baby bat, that’s not in the cards for today.” _Because when has it ever?_  He puts a palm against her cheek and she leans into it. She just wants him to touch her everywhere that he possibly can… but at this rate, that’ll never happen.

So she gets up, stripping the rest of the way and getting into the tub, and she knows that he’s watching her, that he’s not going to look away right now, and even the moment after she pulls the curtain closed. She wants to tease him, wants him to go into the shower with her, pin her to the wall and kiss her until she can’t breathe.

Instead, she hears the bathroom door click shut, and sighs.

* * *

 

“So what were you really doing out there?’”

“Recon,” she mutters as she readjusts how her head is in his lap. He was reading a book, still in one hand, while the other is carding through her drying hair.

“For what? This is my territory. If anything, you should have asked for me to do something inste-”

“It was my idea to do it. And it’s for a case, Todd, that Father didn’t want to involve you with.”

“And B just okay’d it? _Dick_ let this one go?”

She sighs. _Alfred_ had put up more of a fuss than the other two combined. “They knew that you wouldn’t let anything happen to any of the girls, much less _me_.”

“So B didn’t want to involve me but he counted on my involvement? That’s ten shades of our messed up relationship.” They fell quiet again as he continued running his fingers through her hair. It dries into tight curls that make her look vastly different than both of her parents. She hates it, but Jason thinks they’re beautiful (though, he thinks all of her is beautiful because it’s _her_ ).

At some point, closer to dawn, Jason’s finally tired enough that he can sleep, unlike Dami, who fell asleep more than an hour before. He can’t blame her for being tired as he shuts off the light. He pulls her off of his lap and into his arms. Her eyes almost open before she settles against him again, her head on his chest.

He loves them like this. Quiet moments, away from the others. The times where he can pretend that it is just them, that maybe they aren’t in Gotham anymore, and that he doesn’t have to live to please Bruce or Dick or anyone else.

But they are there, and Dami will always be there. He already knows that she’s looking to take Bruce’s place as the Dark Knight when the time is right.

It’s times like these that he hopes that it will never come.


End file.
